


The Thrice Blessed

by Solaris_Knights1



Category: Charmed, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Demons, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, Fae & Fairies, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Multi, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Romance, Scent Marking, Scenting, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_Knights1/pseuds/Solaris_Knights1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stillinski is the prophesized Thrice Blessed Child of legend who's destiny is undecided. He will either save the universe or be the tool of it's destruction. His one true mate, pack, family and friends will be key to his success. This is semi-canon. Mostly alternate universe though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Those whom were reading my other fic, I have not given up on it, I just haven't had the time to write anything in quite some time. I will be returning to it. This is my first multi-fandom fic, so be gentle with me. Constructive critisim is always welcome though! Enjoy the read!

Delphi Greece 410 B.C.

            The winds were strong. The sky dark. The clouds thick and heavy. The lightning strikes in multitudes. The air tingling with anger. The gods were furious. They’ve just been informed that they have an expiration date.

 

            The oracle just delivered two prophecies, the one signifying the death of the pagan religion and the last about the becoming of the Thrice Blessed. Althoug _h the former is what got the gods in such a funk._ A young priest by the name of Lorccán sits off on the side in his corner watching the older priests squabble with each other as he reflects on his evening till now.

 

            Earlier he was sweeping in the inner chambers of the temple, grumbling to himself about the jackass withering old priests that had him doing all the menial labor instead of his priestly duties. Just as he was finishing he noticed that a green fog had descended across the tile and reached him, swirling around his ankles. He looked up and saw the oracle sitting upon her tripod as her eyes shown a bright green, the same as the fog. She uttered two prophecies, the end of the gods and the becoming of the Thrice Blessed. The latter is what caught his attention, he remembers it word for word.

 

“A gift from Mars,

After the night of four stars,

Five the carriers shall bring forth,

When the winds blow from the north,

When the five reach their peak,

It is them, the Uvio many shall seek,

The source of evil shall come to be,

The sisters three shall vanquish thee,

The changing lights shall appear in the skies,

And bring hope to all eyes,

The fabric of magic will be torn,

And the twice blessed child be born,

Sister witches two in number,

Shall mourn their circle torn asunder,

Attracted to Beacon Hills they will be,

Awaiting the one that will be key,

The heavenly lights and stars shall fall,

Whilst the planets are one and all,

The sun’s light shall be torn asorn,

And the thrice blessed shall be born,

The pack of Smythe will make ties,

And the greatest of evils shall arise,

The witch of spirits shall join the mass,

With the five together the Pentad shall come to pass,

Victory to the child of thrice will come to be,

If only he remembers to hold close what is dear to thee.”

 

            Soon after he heard them, he was sprinting to the meeting hall and relaying everything word for word while the scribes furiously scribbled everything down. Lorccán sat in a corner, broom beside him long forgotten and watched the elder priests bicker about what to do.

 

            It soon dawned on him that he just told the next great prophecy direct from the oracle and now they’d have to take him more seriously. He was very grateful for that fact. In hindsight he thought, what the hell is going to happen in the future that they need The Charmed Ones, The Twice Blessed, The Thrice Blessed, and The Pentad in existence all at once? He was just glad as hell it wasn’t happening anywhere in his own time period, and with those last thoughts he fell into a fitful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prophecy was one of my own making, and I have to tell you, it was rather hard. I have to give the Oracle of Delphi her props, cause that was some shit right there.
> 
> -SK OuT-


	2. Origins and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story unfolds and the origins of our main characters are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with the dates, so please forgive any inaccuracy.

**Origins and Beginnings**

_Scotland 1942_

 

            The carriers were born into the war. They were the first born children of two very powerful and prominent families of the supernatural world. A male and a female by the names of Alistair Caolaisdean and Dywinyia Deòir were inseparable since birth. The Caolaisdean and Deòir families had been friends for many generations. They even had their family manors built one next to the other.

 

            In 1964 Alistair and Dywinyia were wed and went to America hoping for better lives and a better future for their future children. They settled in Brooklyn, New York where Dywinyia got a job managing a popular deli and Alistair used his father’s connections to land himself a job at a prominent law firm.

 

            By 1972 on the night the east, west, north and southern stars shown bright, they had their first child, Claudia Russa Deòir-Caolaisdean. Following her were four more, a sister and triplets, her three brothers. On the night the triplets were born, hurricane level winds blew from the north and Alistair couldn’t get Dywinyia to the hospital. He was terrified because he realized that they’d have to have the triplets in their apartment.

 

            He called Dywinyia’s friends from down the hall as they trained to be her midwives if something like this were to happen. Each of the triplets were spaced about an hour after each other. Where the last of them left the womb, bright white wisps wrapped around all five of the  children, completely engulfing them. The adults were unable to touch any of them due to the wisps.

 

            When the wisps faded the triplets all had different individual tattoos on their lower right abdomens. Alistair quickly checked both Claudia and Dyna, her little sister. He saw that they too had their own marks.

 

            “What does this mean” He asked his wife and her friends with a tremble in his voice.

 

            “The Uvio,” was Dywinyia's shocked reply.

 

* * *

 

March 24th, 1975 Halliwell Manor

 

            “Patty, Patty! Calm Down!” Penny yells into the phone, as she turns towards the living room.

 

            She notices a frozen Andy and rolls her eyes, chuckling.

 

            “Hold on dear,” she says into the phone, placing it down on the side table and walking over to him, “did Piper freeze you again?”

 

            She flicks her wrist and fingers over his face unfreezing him mid-run. He takes a few jogging steps before stopping, looking around confused. Penny chuckles, turning his attention towards her.

 

            “They’re in the backyard darling,” she says pointing her chin the the direction, “Tell Piper I said no more freezing.”

 

            He nods, scurrying to the back. Penny sighs and takes a seat on the couch. She gets the phone off the hook from the table next to her and uses he telekinesis to hang up the phone in the hallway.

 

            “Go ahead Patty…A premonition? But darling you don’t have premonitions…OK, OKm I believe you. Now what did you see? Piper’s wedding? The three of them? What did they look like?”

 

* * *

 

June 17, 1994 Chance Harbor, Washington

 

            There was a bright flash of red light as a cacophony of screams rang in the clearing. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting sonic boom that blasted everyone off their feet. It was followed by a wall of flame that seared over the entire clearing.

 

            When the flames cleared and the light faded, a brunette with a small bleeding cut over her left eyebrow rolled into a sitting position with a groan.

 

            “Cassie?” she called with a raspy voice.

 

            Said girl rolled up of the ground with a heavy groan of her own.

 

            “Did it work?” the blond asked.

 

            “Yes,” she responded.

 

            “Faye,” Cassie began with a tremble in her voice, “where are the others?”

 

            Faye snaps into a more alert posture and franticly looks around; her heartbeat in her ears. She spots Melissa lying unconscious over a rock to her right and Adam and Diana also out-cold a few meters left of Melissa.

 

            “Check them!” she yells at Cassie as she scrambles over to Melissa.

 

            Cassie scrambles over to her boyfriend and younger sister hoping against hope that they are alive. She picks up Diana first, checking her pulse. She lets out a sob as she feels nothing. Turning towards Adam, she pulls him closer to her with her magic and rests his head on her right leg as Diana’s rests on her left. She chokes on her sobs as she doesn’t feel his pulse either. When she looks up at Faye she shakes her head. Faye lets out harsher sobs when she looks up from crying on Melissa’s chest. She sweeps her hand over Melissa’s lifeless eyes, closing them. The action catches Cassie’s attention and she too lets out harsher sobs, realizing Melissa’s dead too.

 

            “Jake, wha…where’s Jake?” Cassie asks.

 

            Her question is answered when a blond man falls out the trees landing next to a small boulder. The man has a small branch protruding from his chest where blood steadily runs out. As the body settles from the fall the head shifts in their direction and girls let out horrified gasps.

 

            Beady, pale, blue, lifeless eyes stare back at them. Its Jake.

 

* * *

 

 

            Faye pulls the body towards her with her now unbound magic like Cassie and closes his eyes, sobbing over his chest.

 

            Cassie bends over Adam and places a kiss on his lips, when suddenly she receives a shock. She jolts up, her left hand landing on Diana’s shoulder where she receives another shock. Faye’s head snaps up and she rests a hand on each Melissa’s and Jake’s shoulders to push herself up. She receives a shock from both of them and yelps, jumping from their bodies.

 

            “What the hell was that?!” she yells rubbing her palms on her jeans.

 

            “Faye?” Cassie calls wide eyed.

 

            “What is it?” she asks looking worried.

 

            “I…the shock…I can…”

 

            “Feel them,” Faye finishes with a light smile.

 

            “What…” Cassie begins, “what happened?”

 

            “I think their powers were transferred to us. We now carry on their legacy.”

 

            Cassie leans over Diana pecking her forehead and them leans over Adam and pecks his lips again.

 

            “Cassie…Cassie,” she says over the lump in her throat, “we have to go. It’s not safe here anymore. Come on.”

 

            Faye moves over to Cassie, helping her up.

 

            “We have ti go back to the light house to get our supplies and all our books of shadows,” Cassie says sniffling.

 

            “I know,” Faye replies, “we’ll take the truck so we can fit everything.”

 

            “Where will we go?”

 

            “I don’t know, but anything is better than here.”

 

            “South! We go south. My mother used to tell me about the town she used to live in before Chance Harbor. Beacon Hills, California,” Cassie says.

 

            “Well that doesn’t sound ominous.”

 

            “Well I don’t see you offering any great ideas, besides my mom had a friend down there, umm…Claudia Stilinski.”

 

            “Fine we’ll go check this lay out.”

 

* * *

 

June 17, 1994 Beacon Hills, California

 

            “And pickles John! I want pickles on it!”

 

            John groans looking at all the components of the sandwich he was making for his wife and grimaced. He was hoping that this part of his wife’s pregnancy would never manifest, but to no avail. He added his wife’s precious pickles to the stomach-churning sandwich and brought it to her in the living room.

 

            “Thank-you darling,” she said with a bright smile.

 

            He smiles back and pecks her lips as he sit next to her. He place his hand on her ever growing baby bump and tunes everything out, happy and content in the bubble of his little family.

 

            It’s easy to notice when his wife tenses up. When he looks up, she has relaxed and smiles at him.

 

            “Wha…what’s wrong?”

 

            “Two witches have entered town. They just triggered my wards. I know who one of them is, as I knew her mother , but the other may just be a friend of hers. I sense that they are the same age, but I’m unsure. They should be here soon.”

 

            It wasn’t twenty minutes later that their doorbell was ringing and John got up to answer it. He opened the door to a brunette and blond teenaged girls.

 

            “John! Bring them in here!” Claudia calls from the living room.

 

            John opens the door wider allowing the two girls in. He leads them into the living room where he retakes his seat next to his wife. The two girls take their seats on the sofa.

 

            “Its lovely to finally meet you Cassie,” Claudia says.

 

            “Wait, you know my name?”

 

            “Of course. I was friends with your mother you know. Who’s your friend?”

 

            “This is Faye Chamberlain.”

 

            “Nice to meet you Mrs. Stilinski,” Faye says.

 

            “Lovely to meet you darling. Now tell me why there is a Blake and Chamberlain in my living room, but no Conant, Meade, Glaser, or Armstrong as well? Where is the rest of your circle?”

 

            “Dead,” Cassie replies with a choked sob.

 

            Claudia drops her head with a tried sigh. John looks alarmed.

 

            “Do I need to get in contact with the precinct back where you guys are from?” he asks.

 

            “No besides there is nothing from them to find of the other witches or hunters. They were blasted to bits, literally,” Faye begins, “all that is left are Adam, Jake, Diana, and Melissa’s bodies.”

 

            “And the fight happened deep into the woods so it was best that you don’t. that area of the woods is enchanted. The officers will simply get lost and never find their way out,” Cassie says quietly.

 

            “I know the history of Chance Harbor. I also know that neither of your parents…or grandparents taught you anything and you’ve had to learn all on your own. That will change as of now, as I will be training you to become well above average witches. John in the morning will see to your transfer papers so we can get you enrolled into Beacon Hills high school within this week. We don’t have the room anymore with my son on the way,” she says rubbing her belly, “but we do have a lovely summer house on the lake in the preserve. He’ll take you out there in the morning and you can get settled in. The fridge and cabinets are fully stocked so you’ll be fine food wise. I expect you both here at 6PM tomorrow for your first lessons.”

 

            “Thank you Mrs. Stilinski for your help and hospitality,” Cassie says.

 

            “Oh no problem darling. John help me upstairs, I need to rest. He’ll set the both of you up in the guest room. The bed is big enough for you. There are some left overs in the fridge for you to eat, help yourselves. Good night.”

 

            “Thank you Mrs. Stilinski, and good night,” Faye says.

 

            Claudia smiles as John helps her up.

 

            “I’ll be back down in a moment, help yourselves to the food. The dishes and glasses are in the cabinet on the right of the fridge and utensils in the drawer directly underneath.”

 

            Cassie and Faye nod their understanding and head into the kitchen.

 

            “So what do you think?” Faye asks as she takes the topple wear out of the fridge.

 

            “I trust them. They seem like an honest couple. Besides can you really suspect them with a baby on the way?” Cassie asks as she sets two plates on the counter for Faye to place food on.

 

            “I guess you’re right,” she responds placing one of the plates in the microwave and starting it.

 

            “Play it by ear?”

 

            “Yeah we’ll play it by ear.”   


	3. Origins and Beginnings Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of the main TVD and Glee characters. This is the last of the origins, the plot is going to start rolling after this.

July 16th, 2009

 

            “Slow down a little dad! Please I’d rather we not wind out wrapped around a tree in this rain,” Elena said with slight concern.

 

            “Don’t worry darling we’re barely doing 40. We’re not going to crash at that speed,” Grayson replied.

 

            “Did you at least have fun dear?” Miranda asked.

 

            “Yes mom I did, lots. Do you think Jeremy and Jenna are back yet?” she asks.

 

            “They should be. They were a day ahead of us on the road,” Miranda said.

 

            As they were coming around the bend almost back in Mystic Falls, they saw the white oak bridge. When they got towards the entry of the bridge and started crossing, a man was suddenly in the middle of the road calming looking directly at them. Miranda lets out a loud gasp.

 

            “Grayson look out!”

 

            Greyson tries to swerve around the man, but loses control of the car on the bridge’s slippery ground. The car canteens through the guardrail and into the water below, slowly starting to sink.

* * *

 

Late Night, July 16th, 2009

 

            “Where is she?!” A young brunette man bursts after a doctor calls his attention by his surname, “Where is my sister?”

 

            “Your sister has been moved to recovery into her own room. She is fine Mr. Gilbert. Just a few cuts and bruises from the accident,” the doctor says trying to placate him.

 

            Jeremy ran a hand through his hair in slight relief.

 

            “And my parents? Are my parent ok too?” he asks a lot more calmly, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

 

            The doctor gives him a mournful look.

 

            “I’m sorry Mr. Gilbert but your parents didn’t make it.”

 

            Jeremy hears a choked off gasp and turns to see Jenna in tears with a stricken face. She places her hands over her mouth, looks down and lets out a loud sob. Jeremy wraps his arms around her and looks at the doctor square in the eye.

            “Tell me what happened.”

* * *

 

October 22th, 1998

 

            Kurt Hummel was alone at the swings by himself reading a book. He was easily rocking back a forth on the swing, not really going anywhere. Absently, after making sure nobody was around with his telepathy, he lightly began levitating small rocks and twigs around his feet. Little did he know that there was another little boy right behind him with glowing yellow and gold eyes.

 

            The boy with the glowing eyes looked beyond the boy on the wing that smelled so heavenly to his wolf. He saw 3 boys pointing and laughing at the boy on the swing coming towards them. One of them lets the boy’s name slip. Kurt. So now he has a name to go with the pale beauty in front of him. He must establish a claim before one of the other wolves snatches the boy up. He growls to himself recognizing the wolf in the Karofsky boy approaching. He also doesn’t care for the way Karofsky is looking at Kurt either, if the hunger in his eyes is any give away.

 

            “Hey yo! Fairy Hummel!” The short, African American in the middle says. Kurt lets out a loud put upon sigh.

 

            “What do you want now Azimio?” b Kurt asks with a slight scrunched nose as he looks the boys up and down, judging them for their lives by their attire, “I wasn’t bothering you or anyone else being over here by myself.”

 

            Time to make my entrance.

 

            “He really wasn’t bothering anyone, so why don’t you guys get lost?”

 

            “This doesn’t concern you Smythe. Let us handle the fairy and you can leave,” says the brunette on Azimio’s left that judging by the looks on their faces, neither Kurt nor Sebastian knew who he was.

 

            “Who are you? Ya know what, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. If the three of you knew what’s best for you, you’d be on your way now,” he said letting his eyes flash momentarily. Kurt and Karofsky are the only ones that caught it.

 

            “You think that I’m scarred of…”

 

            “Azimio lets go. We aren’t winning here lets go,” Karofsky says cutting Azimio off and pulling him away.

 

            “Fine, Smythe may have saved you this time, but we’ll catch ya next time,” Azimio says over his shoulder as he’s lead away by Karofsky.

 

            “Thank you for your help…I’m sorry I don’t know your name,” Kurt begins.

 

            “Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.”

 

            “It’s nice to meet you Sebastian. And thanks again for helping me. I wasn’t sure how I was going to be able to get out of that one.”

 

            “No prob. We always help out fellow soops in need.”

 

            “Soops?” Kurt asks.

 

            “Super naturals.”

 

            “How...?”

 

            “I saw you levitating those rocks and sticks. Telekinesis is pretty cool.”

 

            “Says the werewolf with the flashing eyes.”

 

            “Sorry about that. It was in the heat of the moment and my instincts were to telling me to keep you safe at all costs.”

 

            “You barely know me.”

 

            “My wolf has recognized and accepted you as its own.”

 

            “Oh. Well I guess that explains the creepily lurking behind me earlier.”

 

            “How did you…?”

 

            “Telepathy.”

 

            “Of course,” Sebastian says with a sigh and eye roll. He slowly trudges up to Kurt arms open, “can I?”

 

            Kurt closes the gap between them and wraps his arm around Sebastian’s waist. Sebastian stats nuzzling Kurt’s cheek and rumbles loudly when Kurt rubs his hands up and down his back soothingly. He suddenly jerks back out of Kurt’s grasp with a heavy flush upon his cheeks.

 

            “It’s ok Seb. I know about scenting. I’ll get used to it.”

 

            “Damn right you will.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “You’re my new best friend and will get scented and cuddled often!”

 

            “Uhhhhh… ok?”

 

            “Come on!” Sebastian exclaims dragging Kurt behind him,” let’s play on the jungle gym!”

 

            The two of them laugh, play and get to know each other during the rest of recess. When it’s time to go hoe both Kurt and Sebastian excitedly tell their parents about their days that later fauster a budding relationship between the Hummel Clan and the Smythe Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure of the end of this chapter is decent enough, as I was unsure how to end it. I kinda just did the first thing that popped into my head and rolled with it. I'm always open to constructive criticism.
> 
> -SKOuT-


	4. Meeting the Lusty Wolf (Twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls Officially move in. Stiles is born. Stiles "sparks." Hales meet the Stilinski's. Derek and Stiles meet. Stiles meets Scott. Claudia dies. Scott finds out about the supernatural and then becomes one. Derek and Stiles meet.(again) Derek and his "wolf" imagine all the ways they wish to fuck Stiles...

            By the end of the week, John had both Cassie and Faye enrolled in Beacon Hills High School. They had just gotten confirmation that they’d be able to start on Wednesday of that week. John helping them get settled into the summer house.

 

            The girls were unpacking after John had helped them haul everything in. they sent him away afterwards stating that they could handle unpacking and bringing up the point that he should be back home, helping Claudia.

 

            The summer house was beautiful. It sat on a small peninsula that reached nearly into the middle of the lake. It was a two story log cabin that had a wrap-around porch, an in-ground pool, and balconies attached to all three very spacious bedrooms. It had 2½ baths and a large and wonderfully spacious kitchen, with all stainless steel appliances and marble countertops. Cassie was quiet ecstatic about finally having a decent kitchen. The living room, which was connected to the moderately sized dining room, was decorated in beiges and dark wood furniture. One of the walls was made entirely of glass, showing the breathtaking scenery of the lake and surrounding forests.

 

            Faye was content to one of the smaller rooms so Cassie took the master. They both decided to use the attic as their alter room. Soon they had a previously empty book shelf filled with various tomes and their witch books.

 

            Cassie pulled down the mortar and pestle from the shelf filled with many different materials as well as some ingredients.

 

            “What are you doing?” Faye asked.

 

            “Working on the potions Claudia taught us earlier,” Cassie replies grinding some herbs and seeds together in the mortar.

 

            “Why? Those are all for cloaking, hiding our magic from others and covering our scents and what not.”

 

            “Clearly you weren’t paying attention or you’re not very perceptive,” Cassie begins, “The reason why that was our first lesson is because what happens in two days? What are we starting?”

 

            “School? And what does that have to do with anything?” Faye grumbles.

 

            Cassie sighs with a roll of her eyes as she starts adding ingredients into the now boiling cauldron.

 

            “That’s right, school. Where there are other creatures attending. Other creatures that don’t know about us or Claudia. It will remain that way and we’ll do our best not to draw attention to ourselves _Faye_ ,” Cassie says placing emphasis on her friend’s name.

 

            “I don’t…” her indignant reply trails off as she sees he ‘cut the bullshit’ look Cassie is giving her, “ugh whatever. Scoot I’ll start working on the other one.”

* * *

 

 

            As the weeks past and then the months, both Cassie and Faye became very close to the Stilinski’s. Cassie and Faye became sister witches of a sort to Claudia. They continued on learning witchcraft from Claudia and helping her through her pregnancy anyway they could.

 

            In Claudia’s fifth month of pregnancy, something weird and terrifying took place. January 17th, 1996 is the day magic failed. Anything and everything influenced by magic simply stopped. Claudia woke with a start and fell into despair. She could no longer feel the calming aura which was her spark. And worse, she couldn’t feel the baby’s either. John awoke besides her, sitting up to try and comfort his sobbing wife. Claudia stood, walked over to the drapes and opens them. She looks at the morning sky and gasps. The aurora borealis has appeared. She knows that she doesn’t remember all of what the prophecy said, but she does know of the lines;

 

_“The shifting lights shall appear in the skies,_

_And bring hope to all eyes,_

_The fabric of magic will be torn,_

_And the twice blessed child be born.”_

             She knows that “ _the shifting lights”_ part is the aurora borealis and magic disappearing would be _“the fabric of magic will be torn part.”_ The twice blessed is prophesized to be the good side’s champion and be its hope. John has stepped up behind her and is looking at the sky in astonishment. She explains to him the significance of the day and why she was so hysterical when she awoke. John would up calling out of work to be with his wife who needed him, as being without her spark greatly weakened her. Both Faye and Cassie joined them later in the day seeking comfort and understand of what was wrong with their magic. The following day, the aurora borealis faded from the sky and all magic restored itself. When Claudia’s strength had returned to her, Faye, Cassie and John were able to relax.

 

             The day that Claudia was actually due, was when she went into labor. That day she remembered another bit of the prophecy;

 

_“The heavenly lights and stars will fall,_

_Whilst the planets are one and all,_

_The sun’s light shall be torn asorn,_

_And the thrice blessed shall be born.”_

 

             Today was May 26th 1996 the day of “ _τρεβα”_ or “ _treva”_ in English. Treva is a witch holiday that occurs once every 200 years. It is signified by a total solar eclipse that lasts a full hour and a meteor shower. It is the day that witches are at their most powerful. As the veil between the living and the dead is very frail on this day, they can seek guidance from their ancestors. But this treva is special, as the 9 planets are aligned and hundreds of solar flares appear all over the sun.

 

             Scientists all over the world are in a frenzy due to these events. Will all these incredible events happening at once be harmful to the earth? What does this mean? Is the sun going supernova billions of years early? Are we being sucked into the sun? What the hell is happening out there in the stars? Little did they know this day is the day that the greatest magical event of all time was happening.

 

             This day, with all those mega magical energies converging, is the day that _Patan-Faol [(young wolf)]_ “Stiles” Stilinski was born. Following his first cry, a gargantuan lightning storm ripped apart the skies of the entire planet. (And of course that had the scientists really freaked out. As if they weren’t sufficiently freaked out already. _Sigh_ ) Little Patan-Faol was suddenly quiet once the doctors placed him in his mother’s arms and the lightning stopped. After a few days, Cassie and Faye were finally able to meet him and there was an immediate connection. Claudia saw when the girls connected with her son. White wisps of light encircled them when the girls made contact with Patan-Faol’s outstretched hand. She knew that when her little boy came into his power, the girls would be part of his coven. Patan-Faol’s first expression of his spark was when he was three.

 

             Claudia and john were at work while Cassie and Faye watched him. Patan-Faol had always hated thunderstorms even though ironically due to the convergence of magics, one was created on the day of his birth. Patan-Faol jumped from the first light smattering of thunder while the three were in the middle of The Lion King. The girls moved to comfort him as they usually do when the thunder boomed twice as loudly then before. Patan-Faol flinched violently and let out a loud yelp which was followed by a bright white flash. When the girl’s eyes recovered from the flash they gasped. What sat in Patan-Faol’s place, was a pure, white, wolf pup with vibrant, watchful, cerulean, eyes and nine tails, curled up in a ball and whimpering.

 

             Faye snapped out of her shock first and told cassia to quickly cast a sound barrier. After Cassie erected the barrier, the thundering faded into nothing, but random flashes behind the drapes. Faye pulled the pup into her lap and began petting him, whispering little nothings to him to help him calm down. He eventually stopped shaking and whimpering after a few minutes of this and popped his little head out from underneath tuffs of fur and his paws. He rested his front paws on her bosom, stood on his hind legs and sniffed at her face and neck. She giggled at him and he let out a happy yip. His attentions turned to Cassie when she giggled softly. He quickly stumbled over, tripping over his own uncoordinated paws, to sniff and lick at her face. The girls played with him for a bit before he tired and cuddled between the girls and fell asleep in his wolf pup form. The second he fell asleep, he shifted back into his human form.

 

             When Claudia and John came home, cassia excitedly told them about his first act of power. John and Claudia were both saddened that they missed it themselves, but were proud nonetheless. In later weeks both john and Claudia got to see Patan-Faol shift into his white nine tailed form, usually only when he’d been sufficiently frightened. When Patan-Faol turned four, the wolves made themselves known to Claudia and John. Talia and her husband Reynard Hale showed up at their house during dinner time.

 

             John noticed it first, Patan-Faol became ridged and then his fists clenched. His honey brown eyes began to glow a brilliant cerulean blue and the table began to vibrate. Claudia’s eyes began to glow the same color and she touched Patan-Faol’s forehead. She had temporarily nullified his magic. She explained to him that the “strange smelly people” were not here to harm them, were only there to talk and he should be on his best behavior. Patan-Faol did not like the, “icky wolf lady,” as he’d taken to referring to Talia, one bit and made his displeasure known. He levitated a cake and dropped it on Talia and Reynard’s heads. That was unfortunately the end of that meeting. Talia suggested that they have meetings without Patan-Faol around, whilst wiping cake frosting and bits from her eyes. She also mentioned that she was not angered nor insulted, as she knew what it was like to have unruly pups embarrass you in front of guests.

 

             The relationship between the Stilinski and the hales grew exponentially. They developed a strong partnership and Claudia later introduced the Hales to Cassie and Faye as part of her coven. Talia and Reynard attempted to approach Patan-Faol again a few months after their first encounter. They brought Derek and Laura with them this time as well. Patan-Faol’s response was curiosity to everyone’s surprise. He fearlessly walked up to Talia as she kneeled to be level with him. Patan-Faol touched the little mole Talia had right under her eye and she flashed her alpha red eyes at him. He flashed his cerulean eyes at her in response and repeated the gesture with Laura and Reynard.

 

             When he got to Derek he tried to make contact, but was shocked and they jumped apart. Derek let out a little whine and slowly shifted back over to Patan-Faol. They made contact this time without getting shocked. Derek’s eyes began to softly glow beta yellow-gold as his wolf came to the surface. He growled lightly before pulling Patan-Faol flush against his body, shoving his head in Patan-Faol’s neck and taking a deep breath, scenting him. His eyes burned brighter and hi growls grew louder as he possessively clutched Patan-Faol to him. Suddenly Patan-Faol’s eyes began to glow their cerulean blue at the same luminescence as Derek’s. Everyone watched as golden lines began to appear on Patan-Faol’s face and slowly progressed down his body, under his clothes.

 

             After a few moments, they faded and the tattoos disappeared, sinking into his skin.  His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp in Derek’s arms. When John rushed over to help, Derek swiped at him with his claws, just barely missing by an inch. He let out quite the deafening roar in warning for a wolf pup. Derek growled and flashed his beta eyes at anyone who came too close. Eventually they left the pair be and quietly waited. Derek’s whines and growls occasionally peaked and he burned his nose into Patan-Faol’s hair taking big breaths to calm himself.

 

             He was muttering something under his breath that set everyone on high alert, _“wolf mate.”_ Patan-Faol slowly woke up and blinked up at Derek whose whines increased. Patan-Faol reached up and caressed Derek’s face.

 

             “Derek?” he asked quietly.

 

             Derek’s ears perked up in response to hearing his name fall from Patan-Faol’s lips. Derek let out a happy huff nuzzling Patan-Faol’s cheek. Claudia, John, Talia, Cassie, Faye, Laura, and Reynard looked on fondly as they watched the two interact with each other. Derek was playfully wolfing out, showing of his claws and teeth, and Patan-Faol was levitating random small objects and creating small balls of light. The adults, with Laura, stepped out leaving the two mates to themselves.

 

             When it was time for the Hales to leave Derek struggled, clawed and roared at his mother as she tried to drag him away from his mate. Patan-Faol stopped her and touched Derek’s cheek and he immediately stopped struggling with a weak whine. Patan-Faol explained Derek that he had to go with his mother, but he could come back at any time as he’d always be there waiting for him. Derek nodded and quietly left with his parents and sister.

 

             Derek often visited Patan-Faol after that day. His standard greeting for Patan-Faol became scenting his neck and mumbling _“wolf mate”_ under his breath. This continued until Patan-Faol was seven and Claudia was diagnosed with Front-Temporal Dementia. Unfortunately it was caught a little too late. She was already stage four. Realizing that she only had a few months left before she ended up in the hospital, Claudia made the best of her time. She spent most of her days with Patan-Faol, John, Cassie, Faye, Derek and occasionally the other Hales. After four months she had to be hospitalized. Patan-Faol, was too young at the time to fully understand what was happening. He only knew that his mother wasn’t feeling well and wasn’t getting better. He often sought comfort in Derek until he met a sweet, puppy-like, asthmatic boy.

 

             The boy’s name was Scott McCall. Patan-Faol and Scott soon became good friends. Patan-Faol began seeing less and less of Derek until Derek snapped one day. They argued and it progressed to shouting until Patan-Faol told Derek to leave and not come back. Unfortunately that fight destroyed relations between the Hales and Stilinskis. After a month passed, Claudia took her last breath after telling Patan-Faol, Cassie, Faye and John that she loved them and to always look after each other. The funeral was set to happen four days after her passing. The McCall’s showed up, but the Hales didn’t.

 

             After that Patan-Faol blocked off all his memories of Derek and the Hales, literally forgetting about them completely, in a way to help cope with the pain. He saw that them not paying respects by at least coming to the funeral of the woman whom openly accepted them into her home of the upmost disrespect. It was then that he put Patan-Faol asleep and became “Stiles” Stilinski.

 

             Scott and Stiles grew up together. Stiles was there for Scott when his father left. They became each other’s life lines. Stiles kept his magic, but still introduced Scott to Cassie and Faye. The girls took an instant liking to him and basically adopted him as their little brother. A few years later they heard about the Hale fire. Now Stiles Stilinski wasn’t affected much by it being that the younger him blocked those memories long ago. He didn’t pay it much attention only felt a bit of sorrow for the family as he’d heard that they lost quite a few.

 

             When Scott and stiles got to high school weird (RE: supernatural) things began to happen around Scott. Stiles decided that it was time for him to let Scott in on the supernatural world. He took Scott down to the basement where his grimoire, potion ingredients, and other magical knick-knacks he may need for witchcraft was stored. Stiles then explained to him what a “spark” was and about his usual weekly troubles, be they demonic or some other supernatural creature making trouble. He told Scott about Cassie and Faye and how their magic was different than his own. Scott surprisingly took well to the onslaught of information that to his knowledge only lied within fairytales and in Scott’s words;

 

             “Dude. You can’t tell me about this stuff, telling me that you are in constant danger every day, and expect me to do nothing about it. You are my brother from another mother and I will always stick by you. Sorry dude, but you’re stuck with me forever. And ever. And ever.”

 

             And that’s how Scott became invested into Stiles’ supernatural life. The girls began training with Scott on hunting the many magical creatures that they and stiles have had to deal with on a weekly basis. He was soon able to almost completely overcome his asthma through his hunter training with the girls and some support from the sheriff. He became a part of Stiles’ arsenal and regularly assisted stiles and the girls in their weekly supernatural problems.

 

             It was in the fall of their sophomore year that the “baddy of the week,” slipped past their radar and killed. Stiles and Scott went out hunting for the dead body, but they got separated when Scott fell down the side of a hill. Stiles continued on without hearing Scott fall. When Scott stood up from his tumble down the hill, he tripped over something solid under a pile of leaves. When he turned around to see what he tipped over, he saw an exposed hand. Startled he slowly swept away the leaves, uncovering half a carcass of a woman. She looked to be in her mid-late twenties, Caucasian, with blond curly hair and a petite figure. But where was the rest of her body?

 

             Scott suddenly tensed getting the feeling that he was being watched. He slowly took in his surroundings as he reached for his enchanted knife that was always attached to his hip. He realized that it wasn’t there and he must have lost it during his tumble down the hill. He became worried when a low growling noise picked up around the clearing. He quickly spun around spotting two glowing, ruby red, eyes staring at him from within the darkness. He spun on his heels and darted out of the clearing with the sound of the beast’s stampeding feet on the earth, right on his tail. The growling became louder as he ran and sounded closer with every step he took. He was suddenly tackled and felt a blinding pain in his left lower abdomen. Whatever it was that attacked him, it was running away after it bit him thankfully.

 

             When he stood up, he lifted up his shirt to see that he was indeed bitten and bleeding profusely. He quickly tried stumbling out of the woods towards where Stiles parked the jeep. Scott just nearly ran into the police search parties, but quickly steered himself in the opposite direction. When he got to the jeep he opened up their first aid kit and tended to his bite. He had stopped bleeding and began coagulating sometime during his journey back. He sent a text to Stiles, telling him he’d found the body and to meet him back at the house.

 

             Unfortunately due to Stiles getting caught by the sheriff the night previous, they were unable to meet until the next day at school. Scott told Stiles about what he saw and what happened to him excluding the bite. Stiles agreed with Scott to return to the woods after school to search for his missing knife.

 

             When they get to the woods, Scott leads them to where he found the body, but the body is nowhere to be seen.

 

             “Are you sure this is the right spot?”

 

             “Yeah I fell down the hill and landed here. And look the area has been disturbed,” Scott replies pointing to a mess of upturned leaves, “that’s where the body was.”

 

             “Maybe my father or one of the deputies found it and brought it to the morgue. What was the cause of death?”

 

             “You mean aside from being split literally in half?” Stiles glowers at him, “A ripped out throat.”

 

             “That’s a shitty way to go.”

 

             “No kidding.”

 

             “Your knife?”

 

             “It’s got to be somewhere in this area, and its spelled so there is no way the deputies or your father found it. Let’s just look around we’ll find it. Do that magic finding thing you do.”

 

             “You mean Scrying?”

 

             “Yeah that!”

 

             “Scott, you realize I don’t have to materials for that here right?”

 

             “Oh yeah…”

 

              A twig snaps and they both quickly spin around and notice a man waiting, legs spread with his hands behind his back. He has the most vibrant hazel eyes, expressive eyebrows and god his face fuzz looks amazing. Stiles became increasingly aroused as they suddenly lock eyes. The man’s eyes widen for a moment before his nose flares. He quickly closes his eyes and shifts his head to the left, breathing heavily with tense shoulders.

 

             “This is private property, why are you here?” The man asks gruffly.

 

             “This “private property” was seized by that state a while ago, so we can come and go as we please. As for why we’re here? That doesn’t concern you, unless you could be of some assistance,” Stiles says with a smirk while blatantly eye-fucking the man. The man glares in response.

 

             “We were actually looking for my hunting knife,” Scott cuts in looking confused back and forth between the man and Stiles.

 

             “You mean this?” The man tosses a cloth at Scott and he surprisingly catches it, “Why couldn’t I touch it?”

 

             “Mountain ash,” Stiles replies.

 

             Scott unwraps the cloth and finds his hunting knife within. He goes to grab it when there is a sudden flash of blue light. The blade propels itself out of Scott’s hand and lands at Stiles’ feet.

“Uuuuh…Stiles I…”

 

             “Have a shit load of explaining to do!” Stiles yells with a fail as he snatches up the knife from the ground. He turns back towards the man, “I will contact you when I need you.”

 

             “Wait!” And with that Stiles and Scott suddenly blink out of existence with nothing, but a swirl of leaves in their wake.

* * *

 

 

            The man walked into the burnt out corpse of his childhood home a little while after his meeting with the two teenaged boys. He headed up the rickety stairs to the one intact bedroom left on the second floor. It used to be his room. He laid on the mattress he had on the floor and finally let his suppressed thoughts and wolf flow freely.

 

            _“Did you see him? Mate. My mate. Our mate. Beautiful, young and ripe. So ripe! Did you smell him? So fertile! He’s a carrier! We should have tossed the pup aside and mated him! Patan-Faol. Our Patan-Faol!”_

 

            “We can’t…”

 

            _“We can and we shall. The alpha is here. If he gets a whiff of our mate, he will claim him! We go to him now! Claim! Knot! Mate! Before we lose him!”_

 

            “Exactly the alpha **is** here, which means our mate is not safe and neither are we. We cannot claim our mate with the alpha on the loose we must kill it before we claim our mate. Once our mate is safe then we will claim him. He will not leave this bed until he his bred full of our pups.”

 

            _“Kill alpha, then bred mate?”_

 

            “Yes.”

 

            _“We will rip the alpha’s throat out! He is in the way of claiming our mate!”_

 

            “Trust me, I can’t wait till he’s dead either. He’s the reason we are not balls deep inside our mate now.”

 

            _“Soon little wolf-mate. Soon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I was too lazy to proofread.  
> PS. Its aggy as hell when you have to sit here and space every paragraph because this thing won't keep to WORD formatting.
> 
> -SKOuT-


End file.
